


Just a little bit is fine

by orphan_account



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10769895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a short fic taking place after the events of Rebellion, so please keep that in mind.





	Just a little bit is fine

“Madoka, I need to speak with you. Privately.” Homura’s tone was icy as ever and, as usual, frightened her a bit. That beautiful student with pale skin and raven hair. Her violet eyes, too, were enchanting, yet at the same time they looked so sad. As tho a heavy weight threatened to crush her heart at any moment.

“Mm, okay, Homura-chan. Is the roof okay?” Homura nodded and immediately began to walk off. It seemed she wasn’t in the mood for waiting.

Madoka started to get up from her desk but someone stopped her. Sayaka, her best friend since she moved back to Mitakihara, was tightly holding onto her wrist. Madoka knew why.

“I’ll be okay.” Madoka tried to reassure her friend.

“But, that girl… I don’t trust her. You shouldn’t follow her so willingly.” Sayaka knew she came off cruel at times like this, or maybe like a bully, but she couldn’t help it. Every time she saw Homura it was as tho a hundred alarms were going off all at once.

Madoka just smiled. “I don’t think she’s a bad person. I’ll be careful, okay?”

Sayaka begrudgingly let go of her friend’s arm and nodded. Without delay Madoka hurried off to catch up with Homura, who was already out of the classroom.

Up on the roof, there was just the faintest breeze. A slight chill in the air. “It feels nice. The weather, I mean.”

“Mm,” was all Homura said.

After a long, awkward silence, Madoka spoke up again. “What did you need to talk to me about, Homura-chan?”

An expression flitted across Homura’s face, so quick you could blink and miss it. Madoka almost thought she imagined it. After all, Homura was so composed and cool at all times.

“Madoka. May I rest my head in your lap?”

“H-huh?” This was the last thing Madoka expected to hear. It wasn’t like she and Homura were close after all. As familiar as Homura acted with her, not even bothering with an honorific, Madoka couldn’t help but always feel like Homura hated her for some reason. They’d only ever spoken a couple of times.

“Just a little bit is fine.” Homura made no attempt to explain, furthering Madoka’s confusion. She fidgeted and blushed while Homura patiently waited for her answer.

“Okay, Homura-chan. Just a little bit.” Madoka sat down on the roof, her back to the fence, and patted her lap. Homura wasted no time, quickly sitting beside Madoka and laying down on her lap. She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

As Homura laid there, Madoka swore she could see just a slight hint of tears. Morning dew on Homura’s long lashes. She didn’t think of what she was doing, she simply reached out and started petting the girl who seemed to be in such incredible pain.

After only a few times tho, Homura got back up. “I’m sorry!” Madoka was quick to apologize.

“No. Thank you. I needed that.” Without another word, Homura started walking away.

“Wait, Homura-chan!” Madoka called out, hand outstretched. Homura didn’t turn around, but she did stop in her tracks. She said nothing, so Madoka continued. “If you ever need this again, you can ask. I don’t know why you seem to be hurting so much, but if laying in my lap helps…” Madoka didn’t know what more to say.

“Thank you, Madoka. However, Miki Sayaka is right. You really shouldn’t be so trusting of me.”

“You’re not a bad girl, Homura-chan. When I look at you, I know you’re not.”

“I may have to prove you wrong someday.”

Madoka didn’t know how to answer that, and Homura seemed as tho she’d said everything she wanted to. She was already walking away again.  
In her heart, Madoka decided she would be a friend to Homura. Somehow. Someday. Even if it was a bad idea.


End file.
